


I Just Don't Want Her to Get Hurt Again

by intrepidfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidfox/pseuds/intrepidfox
Summary: “Newt?”
He turns. Queenie is standing at the base of the ladder leading up from his suitcase, her hands clasped in front of her, brow furrowed. “Yes?” he whispers nervously.





	

“Newt?”

He turns. Queenie is standing at the base of the ladder leading up from his suitcase, her hands clasped in front of her, brow furrowed. “Yes?” he whispers nervously.

His thoughts race to figure out what he’d done wrong. _Did the Niffler escape again? Greedy little bugger, I swear when I get my hands–_

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” Queenie’s expression softens slightly. “I’ve just come to talk to you about something. Her eyes flick over to where Leta’s photo had long been replaced by Tina’s. In the photo, Tina is smiling as Pickett chatters in her ear. _Beautiful, Pickett loves her too, I just–_

"Newt, I know,” Queenie takes a step towards him, placing a hand on his arm. “I know you love her, but Teenie’s been hurt before and it’s so very hard to get her to trust again after–” Her voice breaks off and he doesn’t need her mind-reading powers to see all those years of them raising each other, of two little girls with no one else but themselves. She swallows, “I just don’t want her to get hurt again, Newt.”

He turns to look at Tina’s portrait. The way her face lights up when she smiles. The way her eyes glow and crinkle at the corners. He tries to find the right words to explain how he thinks she’s the only one for him, how she understands and fights for him, how he would give up everything for her. “W-when I look at her, i-it feels like I’m here. In my case, that is. I don't–” he fumbles over the words, face burning. Queenie is quiet. He looks up at her, eyes wide with worry. _Stupid, stupid, wrong words, you need to tell her, you need to tell her–_ She’s smiling. “It’s okay, Newt. I understand. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Newt?” Tina’s voice echoes from the opening of the case. Queenie giggles softly, “I’ll leave you to it. He’s down here Teenie!” She climbs up the ladder and disappears from view. He stands very still, feeling vaguely as if he’s said rather a lot more than he meant to, as one often does around Queenie. “Newt?” Tina’s head appears at the top of the ladder, her eyes wide and serious. He swallows. “Hello, Tina.”

She smiles widely. “Did Queenie scare you? She can be a bit intense sometimes, when it comes to me.” He laughs, running his hand through his hair. “Quite a bit, yes. She’s quite terrifying.” She climbs down the ladder. They’re facing each other. _Beautiful, so beautiful._ His breath hitches as she comes into his arms, turning to bury his face in her hair. “I-I love you, Tina.” She laughs into his shoulder. “Did you mean to say that out loud?” She pulls back, hand coming up to rest against his burning cheek. He swallows, “I do believe so.” She smiles that radiant smile again. “I love you too, Newt Scamander.”


End file.
